


Food for Thought

by jetsam, readerofasaph (orphan_account)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 05:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetsam/pseuds/jetsam, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/readerofasaph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six members, six schools, six foods.   Basically a drabble exercise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Food for Thought

1.

Back at Teikou, Aomine went for burgers after every victory with Tetsu.  Or at least, Aomine had burgers, and Tetsu watched him wide-eyed over a milkshake.

These days he just dozes off the in locker room.  The burger places near Touou are crap, and Momoi won’t go near them with a stick.  He goes a few times just because he can, and then decides it’s all as dull as the rest of Touou. He nicks Sakurai’s bento instead. It’s not filling but then he’s not doing much work either.

It’s almost not worth waking up for the matches at all.

2.

Kise loses his infatuation with French onion soup after he receives his forty-sixth, forty-seventh, and forty-eighth thermal bentos all within two minutes, the givers glaring at one another as he attempts to sound equally grateful to all three, then beats a hasty retreat to the safety of Kasamatsu’s homeroom.

(Kasamatsu kicks him in both shins, then makes him drink everything down on the theory that Kise should be more thankful to the universe for his female attention.)

The consommés range from bland to briny and the gratin is lumpy. Next magazine interview he’s so faking an addiction to imported caviar.

3.

After a hard game, Midorima tucks the day’s lucky mascot into his bag, nods to his teammates and heads outside.  He then strolls around the back of the stadium and finds a wall to perch on.  Blissfully alone, he removes a can tucked protectively inside his spare pair of boots and a spoon from his bento.

Canned red bean soup does not compare to the real thing, of course, but it is also more efficient when refuelling - and less likely to attract unwelcome company.

He scarcely notices when Takao drops down beside him and sits silently while he finishes.

4.

There is data in every habit a player displays.  Akashi knows this, and has thoroughly analysed his own tendencies for any giveaways.  There is the shougi that in many ways defines his basketball - but this is already common knowledge and is more useful as a psychological weapon than a hidden secret.

His tofu soup habit isn’t.

Every Sunday, he goes to the Thai restaurant down the road and eats one bowl in silence.  It is far from gourmet, but the apprentice chef there once had a very successful elementary school basketball career.

Akashi keeps track of all his players.

5.

Muro-chin is one of _those_ people, Atsushi realises the first time they meet. He’d get angry about it but then Muro-chin has an encyclopaedic knowledge of pretzels, keeps an inexhaustible supply of Pocky on tap, and possesses uncanny timing when it comes to materialising Nerunerunerune candy out of thin air.

Only occasionally does Atsushi remember to be annoyed at Muro-chin, and usually by then he’s too satiated and sleepy to say anything.

He should help Muro-chin get a clue, but he doesn’t. It takes Atsushi years to admit this is nothing to do with snacks, everything to do with basketball.

6.

Kuroko knows exactly what he’s doing the first time he slides unnoticed into a seat opposite Kagami Taiga. There are cheeseburgers instead of teriyaki, and the vanilla shakes in this diner are sweeter, but everything else is the same, from the difference in the sizes of their meals to the way Kagami’s noisy confidence makes the world a surer place.

He lies in bed that night and thinks about how insanity is doing the same thing over and over again and expecting different results.

Turns out Kuroko is perfectly sane, although it takes himself and Seirin months to prove it.


End file.
